


Coughs and Cuddles, Sneezes and Snuggles

by SimiTheTrickster



Series: Supernatural Daddies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Flu, Non-Sexual Age Play, pull-ups, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiTheTrickster/pseuds/SimiTheTrickster
Summary: Every single Little one is sick. Oh boy! What a mess!





	Coughs and Cuddles, Sneezes and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been so sick lately, a story just kind of poured out of me. This takes place months after where I currently am in Mini-Trickster. Every relationship has been established by this point in time. So, let me clear up a bit.
> 
> 1\. Lucifer is Charlie's angel. (Yes I know they never met in the show, technically. Don't care.)  
> Charlie is roughly 3 in Little space. She calls Lucifer her Papa normally. She calls him Daddy when she's sick, overly tired, or wants something.  
> 2\. Balthazar is Dean's Poppy. Dean is roughly 4 in Little space.  
> 3\. Castiel is Sammy's 'Da.' Sammy is roughly 1 1/2 in Little space.  
> 4\. Crowley is Kevin's Daddy. Kevin is 5 in Little space.  
> 5\. Gabriel has an original character, who is genderfluid. Genderfluid means they identify as both genders at different times. Tavania is 2 in Little space, and Jacob is 4 in Little space. Both sides call Gabriel Daddy.
> 
> The bedtime songs are: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KRSLz_KgUsM - Brother  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Uab6qzM9s - Goodnight Demon Slayer
> 
> This is a ficlet that occurs at a time in the Supernatural Daddies series after every single relationship has been established and all of the Supernatural parents have become more friendly. It does NOT have to be read after or before other stories in the series; it is a ficlet because it is a stand-alone.

"Daaaaaahhhhdddddyyyyy!" Charlie whined earsplittingly loud. If not for the fact the archangel was run ragged, he would be surprised at the amount of energy and pitch that went into the whine from the sick little girl. The illusion item on the girl that made her small apparently didn't make her lungs any less effective. 

Lucifer let out a small sigh. It took a lot out of him to keep from snapping at the poor girl. He knew she had the flu, and felt bad, but whining wouldn't make the ginger tea brew any faster. He shook his head and called back a gentle, "I know, baby!" before turning his attention back to the kettle. Why did he decide to not use his mojo? Oh right. Because he was attempting to give her a normal recreation of a childhood.

Finally, after five minutes of waiting and listening to his poor little girl sob, the tea finished. He dropped an ice cube into her sippy cup before pouring in a healthy amount of tea. He needed help, not just with the girl but also with keeping his cool, he decided.

Bringing the girl her cup, he decided on just what to do. "Here, baby. But don't go sleepy yet, okay?" he cooed softly, brushing back her hair from her face.

The tenderness was completely out of character for the fallen archangel, but ever since the renewal bell had rung and he had heard the lovely alto pitch resonate throughout his body, he had felt a brand new special pull towards humanity. He now understood why his brethren loved and cherished them so.

Charlie was too preoccupied with drinking her tea to question him. It was sweet and it was making her lungs feel better, so while she was distracted, Lucifer set to work on packing up her diaper bag. He didn't exactly need it, not where they were headed, but he wanted to make absolutely sure that Charlie had her special things. Collecting up some necessities, Lucifer then turned back to Charlie's bed. Here was where it got difficult, but it would only be a short tantrum. Steeling himself for the impending screaming fit, Lucifer quickly stuffed Charlie's "woobie" in the bag and then her blankie. But the screaming never came. Charlie simply stared at him and pulled her cup away long enough to ask, "S'mmy?" in a barely-there tone.

"Yes, baby. We're going to see Sammy." The man replied gently as he tucked the small 3 year old version of Charlie in his arms. He was shocked the girl hadn't put up a fight about him touching the soft plush star wars Wookie, but simply shrugged it off as her being sick. Giving a mental sweep of the small house he had procured for them, he made sure no appliances or lights were left on before fluttering them to Balthazar's mansion. It had been months since he and his brothers had reunited as family, so he didn't bother to knock or even appear at the front door. Adjusting the small girl in his arms, he moved from the sitting room he had appeared in and into the living room which seemed to be where everyone was located.

The room had been redecorated in a sort of way, two playpens now set up side by side, and three children's cots set up around the room. The coffee table had been removed from the room and any toy that offered too much activity or excitement was gone. Lucifer frowned just a little to himself. Tavania, Sammy, Dean, and Charlie only made four. Sammy and Tavania used the playpens, so why was there an extra cot? It only took him a moment before he realized Crowley would probably be coming to join them.

A sneezing fit from Dean brought him back to the here and now. The poor little ones all seemed to be sick, and all from the very same thing. Lucifer moved to an empty cot closest to the playpen Sammy was in and laid Charlie down on it. He moved quickly to procure her "woobie" and her special blanket before the small girl had a chance to whine. The archangel had learned long ago to move quickly and to do so while the girl was preoccupied with her sippy cup.

Charlie let out a small huff around the mouthpiece of her sippy cup, any whines of protest dying off as she was appeased. It took but a moment longer before her sippy was drained and she flung it across the room, wrapping her small arms around her beloved woobie and burying her face in it's plushness.

Lucifer let a frown decorate his lips, but he did not scold her like he usually would. She was sick, and he was trying to be understanding of that.

Balthazar was knelt over Dean's cot, feeling the small boy's forehead. The poor kiddo had a fever, but he wasn't the only one. The last round of meds was wearing off, and a fight would definitely happen from all of the little ones. Balthazar quickly wiped Dean's nose of the evidence from his sneezing fit and turned to Castiel, silently alerting him of the time.

The four angels quickly converged in the sitting room and talked amongst themselves. None of them were really looking forward to giving their kiddos the next round of meds, but it was absolute necessity. It was decided that Gabriel would go first, as Tavania didn't fight it unless she heard the others fighting. Lucifer would go next, and Castiel and Balthazar would do theirs at the same time.

Gabriel didn't waste much time in filling the syringe with the liquid cold medicine. The package claimed it tasted like bubblegum, but Gabriel was sure it still tasted like crap, especially to sick and surly toddlers. Nodding encouragement to himself, Gabriel moved to Tavania's playpen and scooped up the sleepy toddler, her long black hair spilling over his arm. Her nose was so red and stuffed up, her eyes bleary and crusty. He felt so bad for his little one as he sat on the couch and adjusted her in his lap. "Hey sugar, this will make you feel better." He murmured sweetly to the small girl. 

It didn't take long before Tavania's eyes squinted open, and she opened her mouth for the syringe. She swallowed the medicine without a single thought of fight and curled into her Daddy's chest when she was done. Gabriel just cuddled the sweet little girl, rubbing her back as he nodded to his brothers.

Lucifer was next, and he wasn't exactly happy about it. Charlie was feisty as an adult, but she seemed to have ten times the fight and a hundred times more vocal cords as a toddler. But if he were being honest, that was exactly why he adored the little spitfire. Crouching next to Charlie's cot, Lucifer hid his face behind the girl's plush toy and pretended to be her woobie. He gurgled his voice the way Chewbacca would roar, but formed just the right words it seemed. Charlie simply let out an annoyed huff at being disturbed from her slumber, but she swallowed the medicine without fuss.

Lucifer sighed in relief and joined Gabriel on the couch. Castiel and Balthazar's turn. Dealing with their own fussy kiddos made this an amusing experience to the two archangels, though they did also feel for the two younger angels. Dealing with the Winchesters was one thing, but to fight sick toddler versions was a much more different and difficult experience.

Castiel and Balthazar descended on their charges with their own syringes. The best way for Balthazar to do this was to just poke the syringe in Dean's mouth and squeeze. It was effective, the boy swallowed it down easily, but rewarded the efforts with an indignant howl and angry kicks. Balthazar quickly moved out of range and let the little boy settle down on his own.  
Castiel did the same, however he cuddled the fussy Sammy to his chest to help the poor boy settle. Sammy whined his displeasure, but he was cut off by a coughing fit. Castiel frowned sadly, his heart saddened by the poor boy's congestion. The medicine would help, thankfully, or they would all be damned.

 

A few hours later brought a tired Crowley and a hyper Kevin to the mansion. The kid was sick, but apparently sickness didn't slow the toddler down, and Crowley was completely run ragged chasing the kid around.

Kevin flew into the living room and dove into Lucifer's lap, collapsing into a coughing fit before he finished his entrance. "I'M HEEEEERRREEE!" he screamed, flinging his arms around Lucifer's neck.

The scream easily woke Tavania and Dean, who both started crying. Castiel and Lucifer both thanked their lucky stars that their charges didn't awaken from the rowdy toddler, and prayed to their Father above that they continued to sleep through the crying.

Gabriel and Balthazar were both instantly on their feet and scooping up their poor Little ones. Gabriel began murmuring quietly to Little Tavania, bouncing her lightly as he walked the room; Balthazar took a similar approach, rubbing Dean's back as he hushed the tired toddler.

Crowley descended on Kevin, grabbing the rowdy child and sitting him in an empty corner in the room. He crouched beside the boy and quietly scolded the boy, explaining just why he had been placed in a timeout.

The angels among the room would have stared on in amazement mere months ago, but as it were, they had firsthand knowledge of just how paternal the King of Hell had become and didn't even think twice any longer.

Kevin let his lip quiver sadly as he was turned to face the corner, a sad sniffle escaping. Crowley nodded to himself in satisfaction before moving back to the angels, a gentle hand rubbing over Dean's back as he rejoined them. Truth be told, it was as if Crowley's human soul had been restored with the ringing of the bell and he wanted to make up for his shittiness when he was a father. He just couldn't bring himself to restore faith with Gavin and so he did the next best thing; became a paternal force to Kevin, whom he had grown fond of, the little shit.  
Crowley had himself a special little secret in regards to Kevin, but it was one he kept tucked away. He would talk to 'Feathers' about it once he was more comfortable.

After about five minutes, Crowley returned to the sullen boy reassure him that he was okay and to let him up from his timeout, on the condition that he would apologize to Tavania and Dean. And Kevin most certainly did; the small five year old gave them sincere apologies and best wishes for their return to a nap.

"Thank you, my boy." Crowley said as he scooped up his little charge and sat on the couch, situating the boy in his lap. "Now, can you take this medicine for me, hmm?" he asked of the boy, holding up a bottle of grape flavored liquid cold medicine. The bubblegum medicine was intended for more severe symptoms and would hold more appeal to the younger toddlers, whereas the grape medicine was intended more to help slow down children like Kevin while also curing the symptoms of lesser colds.

Kevin easily agreed and drank the medicine from the cup like a big boy when Crowley offered it. "Mm!" he offered as a thank-you to the man before hopping from his lap to go quietly play with the toys.

Gabriel sat on the couch and adjusted a now sleeping Tavania on his lap, allowing her the comfort of curling into him. Balthazar, on the other hand, ran his fingers through Dean's hair, gently pushing a small amount of calming grace into the boy to help him back to sleep. None of the angels nor Crowley tended to use any of their powers to care for their charges, but Balthazar opted to this time around as the poor boy hadn’t gotten much sleep the last couple nights. The sickness of all of the children were truly starting to wear everyone thin, not that they would ever lash out at the poor kiddos.

After Dean had finally fallen back to sleep and Balthazar laid the boy down, knowing the kid preferred to sleep in his bed or the cot as opposed to the old angel’s lap, all of the adults let out a collective sigh of relief. If only for a short while, they had time to relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kevin was the first to wake the next day, and he was also the first to become healthy again. He was up and active at 8 the next morning, with just a stray cough as the only remnants or giveaway that he had even been ill. He spent the day helping all of the adults with the others, in between playing with the toys that is.

Charlie was the second to feel better, which surprised every single one of the adults. Lucifer had nearly sworn she would be sick the longest as she had been hit the hardest, but her fever broke around noon, and in the evening she was even feeling well enough to join Kevin in play.

Tavania was the third to emerge from the flu unscathed, and with the renewed health came a gender switch in the evening. The formerly ill child switched easily into the mindset of Jacob, and everyone was just thrilled that he was feeling better. Jacob joined the two newly-well toddlers, but he mostly enjoyed helping with Dean and Sammy.

Sammy was the fourth to feel better by the very next morning and Dean joined him shortly after. Every single adult in the household felt the worry and tension lift from their shoulders. It had been an extremely taxing and hard week on all of them, especially on the Little ones.

As Crowley and Balthazar packed up the cots and extra playpen, the other angels set to work in the kitchen. They had decided that a pizza and ice cream party was the perfect reward for them all after the week they had had. Since every single Little one had cooperated to the best of their abilities under the duress of sickness, they would each be rewarded with a personal size pizza with their favorite toppings and then a bowl of their favorite ice cream, with a new movie playing in the living room, before Lucifer and Crowley returned to their own homes.

The night went off without a hitch, each kiddo enjoying their cuddles with their respective Supernatural parent and the movie Sing playing on the television screen. Mere minutes before the movie ended, each Little one was rubbing their eyes and so each adult set to work on bedtime rituals.

Lucifer returned Charlie and himself to their home for her bedtime ritual. Bathtime with purple fizzy drops, black bubble bath soap, and superhero themed rubber duckies. Clean pull-up, star wars footed pajamas, and cuddles in bed. Charlie was curled into Lucifer’s chest, cuddling her woobie and her special blanket as Lucifer made up a story for her out of thin air. She was very soon asleep peacefully and Lucifer tucked her in before making his way from her room, thanking his Father above that they came out of this unscathed.

Crowley and Kevin’s ritual consisted of a simple bath with little boat toys and submarines. After bath came clean training underpants and simple, solid color pajamas. Mass amounts of tickles, raspberries blown on tummy, gentle pinching of tiny toes, and Kevin’s entire body being bounced on the bed left the small boy red in the face and giggling long after the playful torment had ended. When Crowley was satisfied the young boy was tuckered out, he tucked the boy into bed with his special stuffed Build-A-Bear teddy dressed in a snappy suit. Kevin adored the little bear, being as Crowley had made it special for him. Mere minutes after the giggling fit, and Kevin was asleep, the night light soon the only thing left illuminating the boy’s room.

Balthazar skipped Dean’s bath for the evening, having bathed him the night before. He opted for spaceship printed two piece pajamas and a game of peekaboo. After a winded game of peekaboo with the boy’s covers that last a good ten minutes, they settled into a snuggle at the head of the boy’s bed, Balthazar sang him the song “Brother”, made famous by Need To Breathe. It was a soothing song for Dean, and despite the bittersweet and heartbreaking theme to it, Balthazar sang it anyways. He belted out the lovely tugging lyrics, running his fingers through the boy’s hair until he heard the soft snores of an asleep toddler and let himself out of the room.

Gabriel whisked a clean Jacob from the bathtub filled with dinosaur toys, bathtub crayons, and special bath time paints. There were two separate rituals Gabriel and his Little charge had, being as his Little one was genderfluid, but tonight was Jacob’s. He tickled the small boy as he helped Jacob into an overnight pull-up and dinosaur printed footed pajamas. Jacob was easy to appease, a snuggle in the crib/makeshift day bed and a bedtime story about dinosaurs soon had the boy sleeping, drool already escaping the corner of his mouth.

Castiel skipped Sammy’s bath as well, as the boy was exceptionally clean. The perks of a germaphobe, obviously. Castiel got the calm toddler into a pair of flannel plaid printed footed pajamas, and the pair settled into the rocking chair. Castiel fed the sleepy boy a bottle of warm milk, rocking Sammy as he softly sang the boy’s special bedtime song. “Goodnight Demon Slayer,” made famous by Voltaire but sung, to Sammy’s satisfaction, better by Castiel. It was a song Castiel had stumbled upon before this arrangement had even happened, but he felt it appropriate for the former-Hunter-turned-Little. It didn’t take long before Castiel noticed the boy sleeping, the song not even finished being sung. Castiel finished singing anyways as he tucked the boy into his crib, a feathery soft kiss placed on the boy’s forehead as he left the room for the night.

Every respective Supernatural Daddy sighed unknowingly collectively. Another week finished, and much more to come. And none of them regretted the bell in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
